Parallel Lines
by Farrahmack
Summary: A nightmare shocks Columbus into having an asthma attack. He has not had one in years. Can Tallahassee or Wichita help him over come it? Rated T for paranoia from me... read and reveiw...
1. Chapter 1

**Parallel Lines….**

_**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**His parents screaming hollering his name over and over again.**

**His dad being eaten by the next door neighbor's daughter in a pink tutu and princess crown.**

**His mom's dead eyes staring straight forward, never seeing her son again.**

**Columbus snaps awake gasping starving for air and yet he can't take any in.**

**SHIT!! He thinks to himself he jumps out of the bed and starts tearing apart his bag.**

**HAVE TO FIND IT, COME ON!!! **

**After a few seconds his legs collapse under him, he falls to the floor gasping for breath.**

" **Every thing ok in here??" He hears Tallahassee's accent ask.**

**He gasps trying to say something but he can't get enough air.**

" **Shit kid.. What's the matter?" he is grateful that Tallahassee finally hears him.**

**He takes in as much air as his tightened throat can.**

" **Asthma.. Inhaler gone." he wheezes out.**

" **You have asthma?"**

_**No I'm just wheezing and gasping for air because of I can…**_** He thinks to himself**

**But he nods.**

**Suddenly he feels strong a strong hand on his shoulder.**

" **Let's get you in the living room."**

**He feels the hands help him up slowly and guides him into the living room.**

**He takes a seat on the couch still gasping for air, he balls his fists trying to fight it.**

" **Wichita, we need help in here!!" Tallahassee yells not knowing what to do.**

**Columbus sees Wichita run in with a gun.**

" **What is it??" She asks her tone slightly irritated.**

" **Kids got asthma and no inhaler." he says**

**Columbus feels her eyes on him, he can suddenly see concern on her face.**

**He looks at the floor trying to take in air.**

" **Hey kid is there anything we can do to stop this?" the older man asks.**

**Columbus nods.**

**When he was a kid he was beat up and had an asthma attack they shot him with an Epi pen. It didn't stop the attack but it slowed him down enough to try to control his breathing.**

" **Epi pen." he coughs out.**

" **What the Hell is-" Tallahassee starts to say but is cut off by Wichita**

" **Coming right up." She runs and grabs her bag, then pulls out a yellow shot.**

**She removes the cap with her teeth walks over and jams it into his thigh pressing lightly on the top.**

**After the shot is administered she takes a seat next to him.**

" **Lay your back up against me."**

**Columbus obeys still struggling with his tightened throat.**

**He stays there mimicking her slow deep breaths after a few minutes his throat starts loosening up.**

**His gasping for breath turns into an exhausted wheeze.**

**His body is exhausted from the lack of oxygen he stays there leaning heavily against her chest.**

**Feeling her breath on his neck makes him feel safe.**

" **Great job.." She says comfortingly and rubs his lower back slowly.**

**He falls asleep his body giving into the exhaustion.**

**She moves slowly and with help from Tallahassee she lays his small frame on the couch.**

**She gathers up a blanket and puts it over his pale torso.**


	2. Chapter 2

I also have always liked the monster within idea. I like the zombies being us. Zombies are the blue-collar monsters. George A. Romero

Just a little quote I like no relation to the fic hehe..

I OWN NOTHING…..

Parallel Lines chapter 2

Columbus gets of the couch slowly, stifling a cough as he heads to the bathroom gun in hand of course.

_All clear _He thinks to himself as he looks around coughing and making sure the window is shut and locked.

While he's washing his hands he looks at himself in the mirror.

His chest still feels tight but not unbearably tight and by his complexion he can tell he's sick.

_There goes rule number one, why the Hell has my asthma chose to act up during the apocalypse. _He grimly wonders.

He lets out another cough before opening the door, he meets Little Rock standing there.

" Dude you look like shit .." She says walking in the bathroom and closing the door.

He shakes his head _twelve year old girls these days wow I don't curse as much as her._

He slowly walks down the hall, he grabs a clean shirt and puts it on.

Then he sits down and turns on the TV.

There's a knock at the door 3, Tallahassee's code.

He stands, walks over and lets the older man in.

Tallahassee tosses something white at him, he looks at it.

_THANK GOD!!! … _he thinks to himself.

" Thank you." He winces his voice sounds awful.

He shoves the nozzle in his mouth and presses the button taking a breath simultaneously.

He winces at the bitter taste in his mouth but his chest feels looser though he still continues to hold back coughs so he doesn't wake up Wichita he places the inhaler on a counter then walks back into the living room.

She stirs then sits up in the recliner looking at him.

He coughs finally feeling like he was holding his breath, she gives him a concerned look.

He smiles at her warmly.

" Um.. Thanks, you too Tallahassee." he says looking just at her.

" No problem." she says returning the smile.

" No problem kid, would like for you to tell me about that stuff though." the older man says from behind him.

" I haven't had an attack for two years." he says looking at the T.V the SCIFI channel is on and a Ghost Hunter show is on.. Which is odd considering there is Zombies running amok.

Little Rock comes in and sits on the couch next to him watching the TV intently.

She looks over at her sister who is looking at Columbus, then she sees the needle on the table.

" Um.. Why is one of my Epi pens out?" she asks curiously.

" Asthma attack, sorry get you another one." Columbus replies not looking at her.

She looks at him surprised by how raspy his voice sounds.

" Ok.." she says.

" You guys need to get ready for a long drive heading to New York.." Tallahassee says suddenly.

" Why??" Wichita says looking at him over Columbus's shoulder.

" Survivors are supposedly there." He says.

" Ok, let's get moving." She says standing, her sister and Columbus stand also.

They all head to gather up what little belongings they have.


	3. Chapter 3

18 hours later.

" Can we please stop!!" Little Rock begs from the back seat of the black SUV.

" Ok.. Next house we see." Tallahassee says then glances over at slumped Columbus whose pressing his forehead against the glass and closing his eyes.

_My head is going to explode, oh god please don't explode Tallahassee will rekill you slowly if you get brain matter in his vehicle. _He thinks to himself feeling sick to his stomach any movement brings along a strong wave of vertigo.

Tallahassee hit's a huge bump in the road and that's it for his stomach.

" Tallahassee pull over." he says quickly holding back.

The psychotic zombie killer pulls over as fast as he can.

Columbus throws himself from the car running, he makes it to a tree and braces himself.

His stomach purges everything he's ate for the past 24 hours.

It starts to pour rain soaking him.

"Great." He murmurs feeling worse than before.

All of his muscles are burning and his head feels like Tallahassee mistook him for a zombie.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and jumps; regretting it with blinding pain in his head that causes his legs to cave.

He hears a voice behind him.

" Slow down kid."

He has never felt happier to hear the Twinkie crazed unemotional mans voice before.

He guides him to the car slowly and buckles him in then goes and gets in on his own side.

_Yea yea I know very short… My next chapter will be longer I SWEAR!!!!_

_REVIEW PLEASE…. * Puppy EYES*_


	4. Chapter 4

_**As I swore this chapter is 562 words long, whereas the other one was 257 hehe so it's longer yay!!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING**_

_**Read and Review I like to see what people think.**_

**Parallel Lines**

**Chapter**

**4**

_Huge House on the left…_

Tallahassee finds a huge mansion looking house that is isolated other than a store next to it there is nothing for miles.

That is odd because it is a beautiful well-kept place, painted blue and white, with a general homey feel.

Wichita and Little Rock lead the way to the door, while Tallahassee helps Columbus follow them.

They reach the porch before; Tallahassee and Columbus even make it up the sidewalk.

The door opens and a .41 caliber percussion pistol shoved in their face meets them.

The man behind the gun is steady yet when he realizes they are not mindless undead freaks he lowers the weapon slowly to the floor but keeps his finger on the trigger.

"You guys can come in." he says, his voice is smooth no accent no hint of where he is from.

His height is average, his skin is that of an average white male, he looks about 24 or 25 years old, and he is dressed in a blue and white button up shirt.

Wichita and Little Rock make it in, while Tallahassee and Columbus make it in the man locks the door behind them.

"I don't have any supplies or anything I just arrived here myself." he replies looking around.

Tallahassee finds a couch and lowers Columbus onto it slowly, the young man looks worse than before he is pale and clearly from his expression nauseated.

"I'll go the store next door see what I can find." Wichita says looking at Tallahassee, she turns to her sister and adds.

"You stay here and baby sit." knowing this will satisfy her sibling into staying.

Wichita leaves gun in hand slowly and carefully.

Little Rock takes a seat on the couch next to Columbus silently.

Tallahassee is standing eyeing the new addition carefully.

Then he looks at the mans gone

"Woo wee, 41 caliber percussion pistol classic hide-out gun. "Then he adds

"Did you know that John Wilkes Booth used one of those to assassinate Abraham Lincoln?"

"Yes sir, it's a family heirloom." the man replies looking at him, and then he pulls his sleeve down, which is odd because the room is warm.

"You can handle it?" Tallahassee says watching him.

"Yes sir, my dad taught me at a young age." he replies not intimidated at all by the man's questions.

"Where are you from?"

"A little bit of everywhere, recently I was living in Chicago." he answers calmly

"Ok we will call you Chicago," he says then adds on "I'm Tallahassee, that young woman is Little Rock."

Little Rock smiles, buts stay quiet as Tallahassee goes on.

"That runt on the couch is Columbus, and the young lady who left is Wichita Little Rock's sister."

Chicago nods slowly, and then looks at Columbus.

"He's sick, he needs some fluids."

"Are you a doctor?" Tallahassee asks.

"Yea, worked at Plainsburrow regional before…" He trails off.

"He's an asthmatic, we recently found out and he had an asthma attack the other day is that what could be wrong." Tallahassee says quickly.

"Tallahassee, Asthma doesn't make you puke." Columbus finally speaks up.

" No it doesn't I can't diagnose you but we can keep you hydrated and let whatever it is run it's course." Chicago says the Doctor in him taking over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parallel Lines**

**Chapter 5**

_Sorry that it has been a while, been busy with school and a nasty cold…._

_You know what to do read and review_

_I own nothing**….**_

"So you guys hungry I have a loaf of bread and peanut butter." Chicago says looking at Little Rock.

"Sure I Am." the young girl replies standing up.

"You?" Chicago asks Tallahassee

"No thanks." he says not taking his eyes off now sleeping Columbus.

The two walk into the kitchen and Chicago grabs the sandwich supplies.

He lays out two plates and gets to work.

He does not roll up his sleeves, which Little Rock finds odd, but she is to tired and hungry to bother.

He lathers up the bread with peanut butter carefully and slowly.

"Hey do you think he'll be ok?" she just asks unexpectedly.

"If by him you mean Columbus yea he should be he's young." Chicago says handing her a sandwich.

She smiles and takes a bite.

"Thanks for the sandwich and the reassurance."

"No problem."

Wichita finally walks in the door quietly once she sees the sleeping form on the couch.

"I grabbed everything I could think of.," she says laying the bags down quietly.

They unload the bags, which have every thing food, weapons, soap and medical supplies.

Chicago takes out the first aid kit impressed with the amount of stuff that is in it.

As he is closing it his sleeve rides up a bit, he quickly pulls it down.

Little Rock was watching she saw something weird around his wrist, it did not look like a bite she cannot even think of what it looked like.

_Yea it's short I know but the next chapter will be super long if I can help it… sorry again please read and review._


	6. Chapter 6

**_I am feeling a lot better and thanks to those who have hung in there!!_**

**_Plenty more Hurt to come heheheh I own nOTHING!!!_**

**_Parallel lines…._**

**_6_**

2am next morning

Columbus snaps awake and jumps off the couch and runs to what he hopes is a bathroom.

He runs in and drops in front of the porcelain toilet, his stomach purges everything, which is nothing so it burns a hell of a lot more.

He winces then props his arms up against the seat and then lays his head on his arms.

He feels a hand on his shoulder startled he looks up to see Chicago standing there a glass in his hand.

"Here drink this.," he says gently.

Columbus shakily takes the glass and takes a drink then hands it back wincing as the carbonated liquid slides down his burning throat.

" That was ginger ale, do you want up?" he asks.

Columbus shakes his head suddenly feeling even sicker.

He leans forward again and proceeds to heave.

After he is done, he hears a small voice.

" Is he ok?"

Little rock is standing in the doorway looking at him concerned.

" Hey you should be in bed." Columbus says his voice hoarse.

She walks in and sits next to him then she does something that surprises him.

She rubs her hand on the top of his back comfortingly.

Columbus would thank her but he feels as though if he opened his mouth he will puke again.

Come on Come on do not puke in front of the young girl… he repeats in his head.

Unfortunately, his stomach takes control and he loses what little drink of ginger ale he drank.

He feels the small hand rubbing circles on his back, it makes loosing everything in his stomach a little more easily.

After about ten minutes of him laying there and nothing coming up he tries to get up.

Little Rock stands and moves out of the way as he tries to wobbly stand.

Chicago comes over and helps him walk to a room.

The room resembles a traditional hotel room, clean soft sheets await Columbus.

Almost immediately, after his head hit is the pillow he is asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_I actually did this one at school so…_

_Happy birthday anonymous!! Hope this chapter is long enough to satisfy your craving heheheheh_

Parallel Lines 7

After a day of not being able to hold down anything, yet having to force water down, Columbus decides to go to bed.

He lies down and falls asleep quickly.

He is forced awake by a chilling growl, he snaps awake sitting up but he stays under the covers.

He blinks in the darkness he can see a shadowy figure.

He stays frozen until the mass shoves a knife harshly into his leg.

The burning pain of having his muscles sliced into causes him to scream.

Before he can move the figure falls on the floor with a loud thud, still and unmoving.

The lights come on; Tallahassee is standing in the door way with a gun in hand.

"Good riddance Mother Fucker" he says looking at its body on the floor.

Columbus looks at the figure on the floor his throat tightens he starts feeling like he's going to cry.

_You are not going to cry in front of him…_ he thinks to him self; he looks up at Tallahassee then looks at his leg.

He realizes one leg was out to the sheet, the leg that was out has a knife protruding from it.

His leg is on fire but he can't speak his throat is to tight, he conserves air by taking deep breathes.

It's overwhelming the pain the emotion his throat continues to constrict, he grabs his inhaler out of his pocket and takes a deep breath off of it.

Panic runs through him, it's empty.

Tallahassee sees the knife then turns and yells "Chicago get your ass in here we need you."

Chicago comes running in and stops in his tracks seeing the body on the floor, he kneels and feels for an inexistent pulse.

"That's not who I'm worried about." Tallahassee says looking at the young man in the bed.

Chicago stands and walks over to the other side of the bed paranoid of the dead woman in the floor.

He takes off his long sleeved shirt, aware that there is no shirt under but he doesn't care.

Tallahassee gasps for a different reason then Columbus….


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hehe I'm evil for leaving you guys on that cliffee… oh well.. Review and tell me what you think.. I own nothing.._**

**_Parallel Lines chapter_**

**_8_**

Chicago is leaning over Columbus pressing his shirt around the wound blocking the blood and trying to ignore Tallahassee's staring.

The reason the older man is staring is because his torso, arms , down the back of his neck and his wrists are covered in burn scars.

He doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't even want to think about it.

It has taken him years to flush the memories out of his head, his mother screaming for his help in her red nightgown.

His little sister crying as her little body shaking in pain.

He pushes the thoughts away with a practiced calculation and gets to work.

" Tallahassee I need you to go to the store we will need alcohol rubbing and drinking, a sewing kit two inhalers and any medication ending in cilin."

The man nods still looking at his back then turns and walks off hastily.

Wichita and Little Rock walk in and gasp at his scars and the blood all over the place.

Little Rock watches him hold the bandage down, while Wichita walks over careful of the body and sits on the bed slowly not to rattle Columbus.

She leans behind him and lets his weight fall on her chest.

She feels his sweat and him struggling to breathe.

She grabs his hand and lets him squeeze it, he does but gently.

Chicago looks at the wound and hisses, the knife is serrated: therefore it's going to hurt more when pulled out.

_And bleed more.. Damn freaking apocalypse_

_**YES this chapter is short.. I just wanted to get to a point and no divulge too much**_

_**REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Chicago continues to press around the knife, watching Columbus evaluating.**

_**I have to get this knife out of him.**_** He thinks to himself critically and he analyzes whether or not he can take it.**

_**This kid needs fluids, I don't think I can stitch up this hole from the knife tonight he's lost to much blood.**_

_**He looks up at the young mans pale face, he is looking at the floor.**_

_**Suddenly he looks up at me and with a scared look on his face he asks.**_

" _**Lift up her hair." **_

_**Little rock walks over and lifts up the corpses hair.**_

_**His face pales and he closes his eyes.**_

"_**Cover her up." he says shakily.**_

_**Little Rock looks at him.**_

" _**Please."**_

_**She nods and grabs a blanket off a nearby dresser and covers the dead mutation up.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Columbus's POV**_

_**I sit there looking at the body on the floor, it looks familiar somehow.**_

_**Suddenly it hits me I look up at Chicago who was looking at my leg fear and pain shoots through my veins like blood.**_

_**I turn my gaze to Little Rock whose standing in the doorway.**_

" _**Lift her hair up." I can't believe my voice worked.**_

_**She walks over and does so.**_

_**I feel sick, oh God, Oh god Mom..**_

" _**Cover Her up." I say my voice sounds so distant as I look at her face for the last time before the white blanket covers her face.**_

_**Oh God…. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Parallel lines chapter 10.…

Wichita can tell something is upsetting Columbus, she also knows she can't bring it up he's in to much pain.

She gently runs her fingers through his hair and holds his hand hoping she can calm him down.

She can feel his heart racing and his breathing speeding up.

She looks at Chicago and he is looking at the young man also.

Tallahassee walks in carrying a huge bag, he takes over for Chicago on pressing the fabric around the wound.

He sees how uncomfortable Chicago is when he touches his hand.

The Dr. pretends to ignore it and walks over puts another shirt, grabs the bag off the floor and looks around inside it.

He hands an inhaler to Columbus, he takes it gratefully his hands shaking.

He tries to press down on it but his hands are shaking and weak.

Wichita takes it and presses helping the young man breathe.

After a few breathes she lays the inhaler down on the side of the bed.

Chicago starts putting on gloves and wiping his gloves with rubbing alcohol.

He walks over and looks at Tallahassee.

" I'm going to need you to restrain him." then he looks at Columbus and says " This is going to hurt I'm going to have to twist it into the position it was in then pull it out."

Columbus nods gripping the sheets in anticipation for the pain.

Chicago turns it slowly as he is Columbus is biting his lip and holding back a scream.

He stops with the slow and rips it into place hastily.

Columbus gasps.

Chicago takes his hands off the blade grabs a rag and starts wiping the wound to sterilize.

He looks at Tallahassee and says.

" Hey how old are you?" right at that distracting moment he yanks the knife out as fast as he can.

Columbus screams hoarsely then his eyes roll back in his head.

_Owwwwcchhh that had to hurt…_

_I donated blood today soo If I made any mistakes blame it on the fact that I'm tipsy…_

_If you are afraid to donate I was too it really wasn't that bad at all and it is a good thing to do._

_So give blood!!! Lol enough with the advertising.. Read and review!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated lately been busy......

Yea yea too short I know........ my next one is going to be longer..

I own nothing............. at all related

Parallel Lines

Chapter 11

"Shit I need him awake." Chicago swears seeing him pass out. He leans over the wound pressing to control the bleeding.

" How do we wake him up?" Tallahassee asks looking at the MD.

" Smack him." he answers Tallahassee looks at him shocked.

" Ok then." Chicago says he leans more weight on the wound.

Columbus groans and opens his eyes.

" The knife went clean through no muscle damage but he's bleeding a lot." he says looking at Columbus's face.

" Hey you need to stay awake." Tallahassee says looking in Columbus's face.

Columbus is shaking he wipes his face and looks at Wichita sitting in a chair next to him.

" Hey." She says and then adds " You scared us." she picks up his hand off the bed.

"Sorry." he says his voice is hoarse and raspy.

"Blood Loss symptom dehydration Tallahassee hand him a water." Chicago says not looking up from the young mans leg.

Tallahassee blindly tosses a water at him it hit's the bed but he winces at the movement near his leg.

" Sorry." he says apologetically.

Columbus nods then grabs the water he tries to unscrew the lid but is to weak Wichita unscrews it in one swift motion.

" Loosened it for you." he says smiling taking a drink.

She laughs and grabs his hand again.


	12. Chapter 12

This is my first time doing this… However, this is fan fiction… So here is my ultimatum.

Every one who reads this story so far and has an idea of what the next chapter should be reply and I will credit you for it…

I have some serious writers block and ADD soo if you send me what you want and I think it is interesting I will do it…

Soo get to replying and I will give you credit!

Thank you Farrahmack

PS if you leave an anonymous review leave your first name.. but preferably sign in or make an account.


	13. Chapter 13

**Special thanks to the following for their ideas and thanks to anyone who is reading…**

**Insanegamr ****.net/u/1300034/**

**:) aka Erin ()**

**David N. Brown ****.net/u/1703090/**

**darkroge ****.net/u/1750705/**

**Sorry I have not updated… Ugh, stupid school exams have been keeping me busy but I swear I will try me hardest to update more often… Especially during the holidays…**

**BACK TO THE STORY……**

**Parallel Lines Chapter 13**

**Chicago takes the night shift while Tallahassee is sleeping in the living room.**

**After several hours of watching Columbus and Wichita sleep while Tallahassee is in the other room snoring he starts to drift off.**

**He snaps awake used to working the night shift and practically having to tape his eyes open.**

**He tries to pass the time remembering the hospital, the beep of heart monitors, the fast pace walking down the halls and the babble of babies in the maternity ward.**

**He remembers his interns he bossed and guided.**

**He remembers his wife, suddenly he is struck with sadness he wallows in it until.**

**Finally, Tallahassee comes in at three in the morning and relieves him of his duty.**

**He settles into the couch and falls asleep gently…**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys.. sorry took me so long.. this isn't a very good chapter sorry.. but I can't say I didn't try!! So review.. complain.. help me improve!!_

_Parallel Lines chapter 14_

Columbus is beaming at his family, his mom, dad and Wichita are all at the table.

He laughs at his dad's lame attempt at humor…

He looks at his mom she's smiling from ear to ear but, suddenly her smile turns into a frown.

She coughs blood spews out all over the table; his dad grabs his arm and bites down he feels the pain down in the bone.

Columbus snaps awake and sits up quickly, his leg hammers with pain.

He feels a warm hand on his shoulder; Wichita is in the bed with him she leans him into sitting position hoping to force air into his lungs.

She grabs his inhaler and jams it into his mouth and presses he breathes slowly letting the medication work its magic he coughs a throat-tearing cough.

"Kid are you ok?" he hears a familiar male voice say.

Tallahassee is sitting at the end of the bed in a chair right next to the door gun in hand.

His cowboy hat is on his head and even in the moonlight; Columbus can see concern over his strong alpha male features.

He nods hoping the Zombie killer enthusiast sees him.

Wichita grabs his hand and squeezes lightly, she falls back asleep.

Columbus finds that he can't even close his eyes.

He thinks about all the memories with his parents, even though he left them for college he still tried to keep in contact they did raise him after all.

He remembers the phone calls where his mom talked about her day and his dad crack some awful jokes, his mom nagging about him being to isolated,

Non physical pain runs through Columbus, cold heartless reality runs through him he has no choice but to face the fact that both of them are dead and they are never coming back..


	15. Chapter 15

Chicago is in the kitchen washing his hands when Littlerock walks in her boots making a low thud on the linoleum.

He quickly shoves his sleeves down over his exposed wrists.

"I've already seen them you know." She says her tone is gentle.

"Yea I know I just don't like people seeing them." He says his voice monotone no emotion almost robotic.

Little Rock looks at him curiosity runs over her young features she opens her mouth to speak but the door slams.

Tallahassee walks in smiling, clearly proud and rubs his hands together.

"Took care of the body and fed a few of the fuckers before killing them."

"Oh My God you didn't…" They hear a small voice say…

Columbus is standing in the doorway holding on to the frame for support he feels his chest getting tighter at what he just over head there is a puddle of blood beneath his injured leg he pays no notice.

"Columbus your bleeding" Chicago says walking closer concerned.

"Tallahassee please tell me you didn't feed the body to the zombies." He repeats his voice is shaking and thin.

"Yea of course I did why waste the meat." He says not realizing he just threw a metaphorical punch at the young man.

"Oh God…" Columbus says his legs sway under him luckily Chicago catches the young man by his arms and helps steady him.

The kid gasps for breath.

"Kid what's wrong?" Tallahassee says shocked at the breakdown

All the remaining color drains from Columbus's face.

"Mom." he gasps and for the second time in two days his eyes roll back in his head.

_Sorry it's been a while, I lost my inspiration.. Happens to everyone.. But those of you who waited and encouraged thanks I would've never gotten this far with out you…_

_Push the pretty green button and no one gets bit.. Maybe.._


	16. Chapter 16

Parallel Lines chapter

16

"Tallahassee I could use your help." Chicago says his voice strained from struggling to keep Columbus's frail body off the floor.

Tallahassee stands there completely on ice from shock.

"Tallahassee!" He yells his voice echoing off the walls and thawing his icy friend.

The hunter unfreezes walks over quickly and helps the young doctor support Columbus from the floor.

They slowly take him into the room and lay him on the bed slowly, Little Rock follows wringing her hands in fear.

"What the Hell!" Wichita says standing next to the bed looking as though she just got up with her messy hair and long T-shirt.

Chicago does not respond, he diagnostically looks at the young man before him.

He touches his skin it's cold and clammy.

He peers at the man's face then mutters a curse.

"Wichita I need some blankets he's going into shock, Little Rock gets some of the cold compresses out of the freezer and microwave them." He says his voice void of any emotion at all.

Both of the females run and obey as quick as they can.

He goes through all the steps of treatment in his head repeatedly remembering all the different cases of shock he has seen or experienced himself.

He realizes there are no IV.s, heart monitors and certainly no CAT scan machines.

He is hit with the fact that he might lose someone else he cares about if he doesn't take action immediately.

He pushes back the memories again along with the feelings.

He pushes back all of his emotions and gets to work.

_I know it's short don't worry my next one will be longer!! Thanks for reading I really appreciate it!.._


	17. Chapter 17

Parallel Lines.. 17

Chicago paces over Columbus's prone form on the bed.

"His blood pressure and heart rate is back to normal, the bleeding has slowed down; yet, he's still cold." Chicago says confused.

"He's always cold," Little Rock says looking up from her friends unconscious body she adds "that's why he always wears a sweats shirt or long sleeves."

"Ok he should be fine.." Chicago says he stops moving and looks at the young man in the bed.

Wichita pushes a stray curl back from his forehead.

Chicago leaves the room, he sees Tallahassee standing next to the door turned looking down the hall.

He puts his hand on the hunters shoulder to comfort him.

Tallahassee turns grabs the young doctor by the neck and presses him up against the wall feet off the floor.

Chicago gasps surprised and unable to breathe.

After a few seconds squeezing the doctor tightly Tallahassee realizes that the doctor is no threat.

He lets the man go and he drops to his knees drinking in the air as fast as he can.

"Oh God I'm sorry there man."

"I-its k.." Chicago gasps out hoarsely.

Tallahassee helps the man into the living room and seats him.

He walks into the kitchen, he pulls a cold compress out of the freezer then walks into the living room and hands the compress to the young man.

"Ouch its already bruising.." Tallahassee says wincing at the purple hand prints on the mans neck.

"No big deal." Chicago says his voice thin and hoarse.

"So Columbus will be ok?" Tallahassee asks.

Chicago nods.

"Physically." He croaks out.

Tallahassee looks at his hands.

"Yea thanks to me he's mentally going to be fucked up."

"No he won't, and you saved his life…" Chicago says wincing.

Tallahassee looks at the TV in front of them even though its not on.


	18. Chapter 18

Parallel Lines

Little Rock takes a seat on the couch next to her sister and Chicago who are staring at the Television.

She frowns at the bruising around the M.D.'s neck, but doesn't comment she sits there quietly playing with her hair she can't stop worrying about Columbus he's became like a big brother to her, and she knows her sister loves him despite her pushing him away.

"Umm Chicago how is C-Columbus is doing exactly?"

The black haired doctor opens his mouth to speak only painful sounding noise comes out of his mouth; he winces then grabs a pen and steno pad off the table next to him.

"He's recovering, still cold, but I think he will be fine." he writes on the pad, his penmanship perfect.

Little Rock nods, and then looks at the doctor analytically, she really wants to probe him about the scars on his back and arms, but she knows that it is not the right time.

"Does your neck hurt?" She asks even though they pretty much have just met, she feels concern for the mysterious man.

"Chicago I need you in here!" Tallahassee says before he can answer her..

_In Columbus's room…_

Tallahassee is sitting in a wooden chair next to the bed that Columbus is on, his head in his hands tears hit the dark carpet beneath his feet.

"Damn kid if I would have known that that thing was your mom I would've-"

"_Hey T it's not your fault." A weak sounding voice says from the bed._

_The obsessive zombie killer looks up concern in his blue eyes._

"_Columbus." He says looking at the younger male who's still lying in the bed looking at him his pale face scrunched in pain._

"_She would've killed me."_

"_I know kid, but I shouldn't have disposed of her body the way I did it hurt you."_

"_No, what hurt me was the knife that she jammed in my leg, Tallahassee I know that thing wasn't my mother."_

_Tallahassee nods a few tears fall from his eyes unashamed he keeps his eyes on the kid._

"_Come here." he says sitting up wincing slightly from the pain in his leg._

_He pulls the hunter into a warm hug shivering at the lack of his own body heat._

"_Lets get you check out." the older man says releasing him from the hug._

"_Chicago I need you now." He says no urgency in his voice._

_The dark haired M.D. slams the door open with urgency._

"_Dude, you look terrible," Columbus weakly attempting to lighten the mood._

"_You should take a look in the mirror," the scarred doctor throws back smiling his voice sounding like he gargled nails and sandpaper._

"_Ah heart rate and blood pressure back under control, any nausea or dizzyness?"_

_Columbus shakes his head, "My leg hurts, but other than that I'm fine."_

"_Good, your leg will hurt for a while, knife wounds are tricky to heal." Chicago says his rough voice scientific and cold._

"_If you don't mind me asking, what was up with the scars?" Columbus asks sheepishly._

"_Go get Wichita and Littlerock I can only tell this story once." The doctor says to Tallahassee._


	19. Chapter 19

When Wichita and Littlerock enter the room they both smile and hug Columbus.

"Okay, now that everyone's in here I'm going to tell you something that I haven't ever told anyone before." Chicago says his voice nearly gone; they all have to strain to hear him.

Wichita takes a seat on the bed next to Columbus running her fingers through his curly hair; Littlerock and Tallahassee sit in the empty chairs.

Chicago wrenches his hands nervously.

"I had just turned ten, my dad lost it he was yelling, pouring gasoline on everything, and then he lit a match, to burn our family alive. My mom and sister died, I lived, but as you've seen I obtained a few souvenirs from the occurrence not only do I have burns on my body, but I have nightmares."

He says emotionlessly he pushes his sleeves up they see the marred scarring again.

"In the nightmares I remember what happened, I wake up in my bed something strong smelling is on my robot and alien pajamas, suddenly every thing is warm, I jump up to see my mom dressed in a red silk nightgown engulfed in flames. My little sister starts crying, but a wall of flames blocks the entrance to her room, I try and my skin starts burning my arms hurt, as I fight she continues to wail then tears running down her small angelic face, I lose consciousness or lost consciousness the nightmare is the memory scarred on my brain."

Chicago's voice cracks from a mixture of pure emotion and the strain from being strangled by Tallahassee.

"I was raised by the doctor that treated me in the burn unit, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have survived."

They all absorb the story the group just heard.

"Thank you for telling us that." Columbus says his tone gentle.

"Yea man, now lets change the subject before we all start growing lady parts." Tallahassee says trying to lighten the dark mood washing over the group.

"Too late!" Littlerock shouts.

Chicago smiles happy to know he can now trust the group of apocalypse survivors they are almost like his family now.


	20. Chapter 20

Being an orphan in an apocalyptic Zombie Hell is hard, but having a close knit family that has your back makes Zombieland that much more tolerable.

Chicago, Columbus, Little Rock, Wichita and Tallahassee have created a small family.

Chicago is there to deliver Wichita and a very skittish Columbus's beautiful baby girl.

They're all there for each other no matter what.

A family in a land that destroys families….


End file.
